cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Special
CBeebies Very Awesome Christmas Special is a Christmas special and DVD released on December 25, 2018. Songs # Curoo Curoo # The Name Game # I like to Dance # Put up the Tree, Hang up the Lights # Christmastime # Hold Still # We are the Elves # Decorate the Christmas Tree # Amit is the Champion Christmas Wrapper # Hold Still (reprise) # Hugs Are Fun # Get the Sillies Out! # Winter is Upon Us # Party in My Tummy # Christmas Lights # The Freeze Game # For Me, For You # Magic Christmas # Every Snowflake's Different Cast * Cat Sandion * Cerrie Burnell * Andy Day * Alex Winters * Ben Cajee * Rebecca Keatley * Sidney Sloane * Warrick Brownlow-Pike as Dodge T. Dog * Ferne Corrigan * Rory Crawford * The cast of Biggleton * The cast of Yo Gabba Gabba! * Justin Fletcher * Steven Kynman as Robert the Robot * Chris Jarvis * Pui Fan Lee * Amit Sharma as Amit the Elf * Kayleigh Keam as Kayleigh the Elf * Danny Fretz as Danny the Elf Guest Starring * Anthony Hopkins as Santa Claus * Maggie Smith as Mrs. Claus Kids * Edward Scholand * Antonio Day * Lucia Day * Maria Day * Jessica Dominguez * Isabella Sharma * Eli Fretz * Zoe Matthews * Natasha Cant * Mark Tuquiri Credits * Written by Andy Day * Directors: Andy Day, Paul Day * Producer: Paul Day * Director of Photography: Brian LaBelle * Choreographer: Molly Sheffield * Production Manager: Derek Alexander * Editors: Phillip Hill, Derek Norwich * Executive Producers: Sue Monroe, Pui Fan Lee, Chris Jarvis * CBeebies Performers: Chris Davies, Molly Sheffield * Additional Appearances by Paul Day, Paul Rogers * Additional Photography: David Harden * Camera Assistant: Derek Norwich * Sound Recordists: Derek Norwich, John Dominguez * Director's Assistant: Molly Sheffield * Performance Coach: Paul Rogers * Costumes/Props: Molly Sheffield * Hair & MakeUp Artist: Mark Edinburgh * Auto-Cue Operator: Countee Cullen * Graphic Design & Illustration: Katie Cullen * Assistant Editor: Joe Day * Opening Titles & Motion Graphics: Alan Barillaro, Mark Edinburgh * Colourist: Derek Norwich * Audio Post Production: Carol Hardy * Stills Photographer: Derek Norwich * Catering: Wayne Jackman * Runners: Countee Cullen, Joe Day, Tomoyo Sloane, Katie Cullen * Set Nurse: Esther Hayes * Music Produced By: Andy Day * Music Recorded By: Bill Weisbach, Mark Burr, John Dominguez, Dan Willis, Bob Fretz, Laura Koepke * Music Mixed by: Alex Keller * Music Mastered by: Don Bartley * Vocals: Andy Day, Claire Day, Rory Crawford, Ferne Corrigan, Justin Fletcher, Steven Kynman, Chris Jarvis, Pui Fan Lee, Sidney Sloane, Cerrie Burnell, Alex Winters, Ben Cajee, Rebecca Keatley, Warrick Brownlow-Pike * Special Guests Vocalists: Amit Sharma, Anthony Hopkins, Maggie Smith, Danny Fretz, Kayleigh Keam * Backing Vocals: Greg Collingwood, Andy Day, Sidney Sloane, Cerrie Burnell, Alex Winters, Ben Cajee, Rebecca Keatley * Musicians: Bill Weisbach, Mark Burr, Greg Collingwood, Sue Monroe, Pui Fan Lee, Chris Jarvis, Nicole Davis, Andy Day, John Day, Rebecca Keatley, Ben Cajee, Cat Sandion, Dan Willis, Linda Koepke, Ferne Corringan, Rory Crawford, John Dominguez, Justin Fletcher, Steven Kynman, Kayleigh Keam, Chris Lupton, Terry Murray, Sidney Sloane, Alex Winters, Mark Punch, Maria Schattovits, Iain Tseros, Cerrie Burnell * Music Recorded at dock10, MediaCity UK, Salford * CBeebies Very Awesome Christmas Special shot on location in London, England * Studio scenes filmed at dock10, MediaCity UK, Salford Trivia * The return of Sidney Sloane,Cerrie Burnell,and Alex Winters. It also welcomes Yo Gabba Gabba! to CBeebies. * Get the Sillies Out! is revealed to be Andy's favourite song. * A few elements from previous CBeebies Christmas videos are seen, such as Sid's Rocking Horse from CBeebies Christmas and the large Christmas Cookie Christmas Tree from Yule Watch CBeebies. * Anthony Hopkins and Maggie Smith play roles as Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus and as themselves towards the end of the video. * Paul Day reads Douglas the Christmas Tree ''as a Story Time in this episode with an introduction from Ben, Rebecca, Cat, and Dodge. This may be a throwback to Andrew Stevens reading Nick Butterworth's ''Jingle Bells ''in CBeebies Christmas with Pui and Sid introducing. * The North Pole set used in this video heavily resembles the one used for It's Always Christmas With You!. * ''Every Snowflake's Different ''was used form permission by Paul Shaffer. * In some scenes, Alex's purple stripes on his pants are a bit lighter than usual. * Cerrie plays the tambourine in a promo picture for ''Winter is Upon Us * For some unknown reason, in Magic Christmas, Andy sings on a different phone than the one he talks on in the phone call segment. * The first North American DVD release from NCircle Entertainment is slowed down, although unlike later DVDs by NCircle and Kaboom! Entertainment, the pitch is corrected to not be lower. The 2017 re-release by Kino Lorber is plays at the original, correct speed. * This video aired on CBeebies in December 2018 and May 2019. Category:Videos Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:DVD Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Productions